Pancake
by Queen Cakey
Summary: Aoba does so much for him, every day he cooks for Noiz. Noiz is grateful for everything Aoba has ever done for him, and wanted to repay him, by making pancakes one morning. The thing is though; the boy had never cooked anything in his entire life. Alternatively named: Noiz is a man child.


**Note: Written for my best friend, who had a bad trip to the doctors and I immediately came home from school and wrote this for her! It's worth mentioning that this is the specific recipe I was referencing.**

A cube flew and hit Noiz square in the head, with a shrill 'P!' sound. The strawberry blonde sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. What the fuck. Glancing to his left, neon green numbers flashed on the bedside alarm, Noiz stared at them intently, taking a while for the information to sink in. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. Staring into the blank void of darkness that encased the room he remembered why he set Usagimodoki to wake him up at this god forsaken time.

The German crawled out from beneath the warmth of his and Aoba's bed quietly, as not to disturb Aoba, Noiz made his way to the door of their bedroom, taking one last glance at the form of his sleeping lover, who looked peaceful in his slumber. Shutting the door quietly behind him with a click, a soft sigh escaped from his lips as he headed towards the kitchen.

Aoba does so much for him, every day he cooks for Noiz. Noiz is grateful for everything Aoba has ever done for him, and wanted to repay him. The thing is though; the boy had never cooked anything in his entire life. This is why he had the habit of feasting of delivery pizza and pasta for so long while he resided in Japan, as well as it took a lot less time that actually going out of his way to make something, while he had to gather information for his Rhyme team.

He decided that breakfast was the easiest time to make a meal for Aoba, he worked all day after all and it would be easy to surprise him this way. What do people make for breakfast.

Pancakes.

He recalled eating them once or twice when Aoba made them and they didn't seem too hard, he supposed. He tapped one of his many bunny cubes that sat on the kitchen bench top, and typed the words "Pancake recipe" into the holographic keyboard that appeared. Search results appeared from many different websites, and he clicked on a random entry leading him to a page labelled "basic pancake recipe". That was a good sign, he though, basic equates to easy. He could do this.

He skimmed through the article, making a face at the dumb text that said something about 'pancake awesomeness is here!' scrolling until he found the instructions.

'Whisk milk, egg and vanilla together in a jug.' Alright. He set to work, reaching on his toes into top cupboards to find vanilla and into the back of fridge to find milk and eggs. Upon gathering his ingredients, it occurred to him that he didn't even know where to find a whisking thing because of his lack of kitchen knowledge. What do you even use to whisk food?

Shamefully, he used Usagimodoki to type into a search engine to find the answer.

Next he added the dry ingredients to the mixture, following the recipe as best as he could, whisking the pale mixture in the bowl. Carefully he read the next step: Heat a large non-stick frying pan over medium heat. Brush pan with butter. How do you brush a pan with butter exactly? Is there a brush for brushing butter on kitchen utensils? If the pan is non-stick why is butter necessary; Noiz thinks this is false advertisement on the company who produced the product. He tried anyway.

After opening almost every single kitchen cupboard, both high and low he found a pan and stuck it over the element, and turned on the heat, placing butter on the centre of the pan. Good enough. He did not own a butter brushing brush.

He referred to the instructions again.

'Using 1/4 cup mixture per pancake, cook 2 pancakes for 3 to 4 minutes'

Okay. He grabbed a nearby cup and filled it approx. a quarter of the way with the batter and poured it onto the hot pan, and repeated for the second pancake. He set the timer on his all mate to alert him when three minutes has passed, whilst he searched the expanse of the cupboards once again to find a thing to flip the pancakes. A pancake flipper? That sounded like the breakfast treat had some sort of limb that allowed it to swim.

His eyes darted to the uppermost left cabinet, that's where he recalled seeing something of that description. Considering he was the taller of the two, he had great difficulty reaching for the unidentified kitchen utensil, his shirt riding up a little exposing his stomach as he fumbled. His mouth contorted into a straight line and his eyebrows knitted together before a sudden shrill noise erupted from his allmate, the shock making him tumble backwards and land on his ass.

"Fuck" he cursed loudly, rubbing his injured side and attempting to sit up from the kitchen floor.

"Noiz is hurt! Noiz is hurt! P!" chimed the bunny cubes from the counter, coming to slowly bouce around the injured man in an attempt to help. They did the exact opposite. The commotion caused the pots teetering on the edge of the cabinet to suddenly come crashing down upon the strawberry blonde. The noise sounded like crashes of thunder as they tumbled all around and on top of him.

"ow, ow, ow" He grumbled, now pinned to the floor from the kitchenware. The smell of burning filled the room as Noiz struggled to get up. Fuck. Fuck. It was then that he became aware of the other presence in the room.

"Noiz? What the hell is happening?" Aoba called out from the doorway to their room. He rubbed his eyes and his hair stuck out awkwardly from sleeping, even so Noiz loved him in this state. He walked over, sloppily dragging his too-big sweatpants, that previously belonged to Noiz himself, across the floor of their house, stopping halfway.

"IS THAT BURNING?!" he shouted more than asked, frozen on the spot eyes widening upon witnessing the scene that unfolded before him, as well as the smell of some unidentifiable thing burning. The blue haired man hoisted his sweatpants high around his waist, so he wouldn't trip, and darted towards the kitchen, starting first at the stovetop where he turned the heat off, then opened up the two closest windows to let the smoke out before the fire alarm screamed at them both.

The blue haired man hunched over his wounded boyfriend, removing pots and pans that had fallen on him and positioning him to sit up. Aoba's eyes were filled with concern and worry for his boyfriend.

"What happened?" Came Aoba's voice as he tilted his head and reached for Noiz's hand giving it a soft squeeze. He already noticed slight purple bruises appearing on his skin from the fall and other events, and knew there would probably be more to come.

"I… I…" Noiz was lost for words, he didn't really want to explain it. How he ended up in this predicament is one of the most ridiculous stories to ever have happened. Aoba leaned forward, his eyes concentrating on the other man.

"I was trying to make pancakes" The younger man spoke sheepishly, turning his head from Aoba's gaze. "You do so much for me and I thought I'd try to return the favour and… yeah shit happened."

A kiss was placed on the end of Noiz's nose and a chuckle escaped from the elder man's lips. A slight close lip smile replaced his concerned expression when he stopped laughing.

"That's so sweet of you, but next time don't burn down the kitchen. Maybe I could even teach you, we could even- !" Aoba's words were cut off as he was held by Noiz in an embrace.

"I appreciate you so much, Aoba." He whispered into the other's neck and played with his blue locks, before pulling away and placing a quick kiss on the other's lips.


End file.
